Guardemos el secreto -Kamunobu
by Nobume Yato
Summary: Kamui es un pirata que prácticamente vive en el espacio, Nobume es una oficial del Mimawarigumi que reside en la tierra. En un viaje a la tierra se conocen durante una batalla y se enamoran, pero ambos los niegan. Para no enfrentar la realidad tratan de disimularlo a toda costa; se insultan y se pelean a cada rato. Cuando lo admiten comienzan una relación a escondidas. Advert Lemon


**LOS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN, SON PROPIEDAD DE NUESTRO GORILA FAVORITO HIDEAKI SORACHI.**

_**ADVERTENCIA: Este capitulo contiene spoilers, léase bajo su propio riesgo.**_

...

* * *

_**.**_

_**PRÓLOGO**_

_**.**_

El espacio era un lugar complejo, lleno de rocas, polvo estelar, millones y millones de nano partículas de materia planetaria y oscura, era un espacio atemporal y desconocido para la humanidad. Con recelo ocultaba su dividida realidad en galaxias infinitas, nebulosas, agujeros negros y estrellas de protones que imposibilitan a cualquier humano conocer con certeza su trasfondo. A través de los años, miles de inventos de avanzada tecnología habían logrado obtener información suficiente como para generar una hipótesis de todo ello, sin embargo el universo era caprichoso y cuanto más cerca se estuviese de la verdad éste lograba de alguna manera contradecir lo que estaba establecido como verdad. Llevando a toda la comunidad astronómica, cósmica y física al límite y que hasta el momento se mantenía inmersa en conflictos de todo tipo y toda clase. Algunos justificaban que la oposición a las leyes físicas existentes se debían a excepciones momentáneas, otros desmentían a los mismos argumentando que tal excepción no podría tomarse como válida existiendo planetas que desafiaban no solo una sino varias de ellas. Así pues el universo se encontraba en constante expansión y con ello la humanidad se quedaba incluso mucho más lejos de obtener las respuestas que buscaba. Lo cual resultaba extraño e inaceptable para la época que se estaba viviendo y era risible que muchos físicos, astrónomos, matemáticos e incluso filósofos con una rudimentaria y escaza tecnología hubiesen hecho muchísimos más descubrimientos que la misma comunidad que se hoy en día se autoproclamada como "la mejor de todos los tiempos" pues poseían la última generación en cuanto a naves, equipos de radiofrecuencia, de ondas electromagnéticas, de campos gravitacionales, telescopios de resolución atómica y video transmisores que casi casi podían tele transportar a la personas a cualquier sito.

Con todo eso no habían podido generar una teoría lo suficientemente clara para poder establecer una ley perfectamente fundamentada y sin excepciones o variantes.  
Claro que en aquel tiempo el conocimiento era nulo y todo parecía ser mucho más sencillo que ahora además; en aquellos años tampoco existía aquel hombre.

...

* * *

_..._

**_CAPITULO 1: El conejo salvaje._**

La vida de este chico no era nada fácil. Cuando solo tenía diez años había perdido a su madre producto de una enfermedad, aquel hecho le había dejado una cicatriz en el corazón de por vida. Por mucho tiempo se encargó de las labores de su casa y del cuidado de su hermana menor, mientras su madre yacía postrada en una cama y su padre viajaba alrededor del universo como todo buen caza-recompensas.

Su madre era una mutante del planeta altana; un lugar con recursos combustibles únicos. Altana también era aquel preciado cristal de color azul cian el cual le permitía seguir viviendo eternamente, sin embargo cuando su madre decidió abandonar el lugar e irse con su padre, su vida poco a poco comenzó a deteriorarse y lentamente se marchitó. Aquel niño preocupado por el bienestar de su madre, rogó muchas veces a su padre regresar al planeta natal de su madre, sin embargo no tuvo éxito alguno.

Como resultado y ante su desesperación buscó en el Harusame (una organización de piratas espaciales que se dedicaba a la trata de blancas), apoyo para llevarse a su madre al planeta de Altana. Pero… no todo salió como esperaba.

— _¿Por qué elegiste precisamente el día en que yo regresaba para irte? _—cuestionó serio viendo la espalda de su hijo, quién respondió con una patada, la cual lo lanzó varios metros fuera de la casa, el hombre cayó sentando y sorprendido ante la reacción de su hijo trato de apaciguarlo, pero era demasiado tarde —_Espera aquí est_…— fue lo único que pudo decir y luego fue golpeado de nueva cuenta, esta vez el golpe había ido directamente a su brazo izquierdo

—"_**Hazte fuerte para proteger a tu familia, fuiste tú quien me lo dijo"**_—exclamó mientras la sangre de su padre brotaba y parte del brazo volaba por los aires. El hombre se quedó pasmado ante lo que estaba ocurriendo —_**"Por eso, aunque tenga que arrancarte un brazo, me llevaré a mamá de aquí, protegeré a mi familia aunque dejemos de serlo".**_

Aquel fatídico día el niño se enfrentó a su padre en una batalla a muerte y completamente dominado por su instinto había logrado arrancarle el brazo izquierdo de un solo golpe. La furia de aquel niño era incontenible, estaba desesperado; ya no había aguantado más _¡su madre estaba muriendo y él no había hecho nada!_ No se detendría hasta lograr su cometido, no se detendría hasta matarlo. Sin embargo era demasiado joven e inexperto como para lograr vencerle, por lo que su padre de igual manera dominado por su instinto arremetió contra él, dejándolo tirado boca abajo en el suelo con la cabeza llena de sangre y el cuerpo completamente inerte.

En una pelea entre "Yatos" (un clan de "amantos "especies parecidas a los seres humanos, pero sedientos de sangre que matan por instinto y el hambre insaciable por el título del más fuerte") ninguno iba a detenerse hasta lograr matar al otro, por ello cuando iba a asestarle el golpe final unas suaves y delicadas manos abrazaron una de sus piernas, el hombre volteo y observó la cara de una pequeña niña quien asustada lloraba ante los actos que acababa de presenciar —¡DETENTE PAPI!. — escuchó y luego recuperó la conciencia. Se había vuelto completamente negro, su sed de sangre, su instinto lo había llevado a querer asesinar a su propio hijo. —Lo siento Kagura— expresó arrepentido, la abrazó y volteo a ver al niño, pero…

_¡Ya no estaba! Había realizado su último pendiente y se marchó._

Unos segundos después la madre de ellos comenzó a toser, preocupados ambos fueron a verla solo para escucharla dar sus últimas palabras.

— ¡Kouka, Kouka! , ¡MAMI, MAMI! — gritaban con desesperación

—Gracias Kankou…— expresó entrecerrando los ojos y antes de que pudiera cerrarlos por completo observó por última vez la flor que tanto le gustaba — Ka…mui— murmuró cerrando lentamente sus ojos, sonrió y se fue para siempre

_Afuera la mano de Kankou dejaba de empuñar mostrando un cristal azul cian._

…

* * *

.

A bordo de una nave espacial, explorando el espacio exterior se encontraba aquel niño. Que ahora tenía dieciocho años y se había convertido en el capitán del séptimo escuadrón del Harusame el cual estaba conformado única y exclusivamente por miembros del clan Yato , sucediendo a quién por años había sido su maestro _**Hosen "El rey de los Yato"**_

Al mando de ese barco se encontraba Kamui, un joven de piel blanca y ojos azules, su nariz era pequeña y recta. Vestía con un traje típico estilo oriental de color negro, pantalón y capa gris, una cinta color azul rey sobre su cintura y unas botas de color negro. Su cabezo de color bermellón se dividía en dos mechones largos antes de llegar a su frente y el resto estaba trenzado llegando hasta la mitad de la espalda.

— ¡Taishō, taishō! —Escuchó por parte de uno de sus subordinados — ¡encontramos otra sonda espacial!, ¿Qué hacemos? — cuestionó preocupado.

—Déjamela a mí— contestó levantándose del comedor, dejando decenas de platos apilados sobre la mesa.

— ¿Qué harás cabeza hueca? —cuestionó su segundo al mando. Kamui solo sonrió y se fue.

— ¡HEEEEY, ¿ME ESTAS ESCUCHANDO?, CONTESTA!

—Ya…ya…— contestó indiferente. Continuando su paso. Momento más tardes se colocó frente a una enorme puerta de hierro, colocó su dedo índice sobre el lector, se generaron algunos comandos y la puerta se abrió. Estaba justo en la cabina de la nave, donde la vista detrás del cristal era magnifica. Se quedó observando con cierta melancolía desde la oscuridad del espacio el planeta tierra, aquel planeta azul de forma geoide que albergaba vida, aquel planeta a donde su madre dijo que viajarían alguna vez, aquel planeta en donde ya se había encontrado con su hermana menor, aquel planeta en donde vivían los samurái

—Estos no se cansan— comentó riendo ajustando la mira antes de accionar un botón.

—Debí suponer que harías eso, ¿no te cansas? —cuestionó Abuto (se segundo al mano, tío, tía, padre postizo), haciendo una mueca de disgusto y luego suspiró. Cuando algo se le metía en la cabeza, nadie podía hacerlo desistir.

—No—respondió sonriendo.

—Al menos ¿podrías darles la cara de vez en cuando, no crees?

Kamui lo miró por un momento y sin dejar de sonreír —supongo que tienes razón, hay que mostrarles nuestra gratitud a los humanos —exclamó y Abuto volvió a suspirar.

En la NASA, todos festejaban el lanzamiento de su sonda espacial la cual por fin después de muchos intentos lograba mostrar imágenes del espacio. La comunidad festejaba su logro brincaban de un lado a otro, brindaban y se felicitaban entre ellos, toda la inversión había valido la pena. Las exploraciones espaciales podrían llevarse a cabo sin la necesidad de pedir ayuda de los amanto, con ello quedaría más que demostrado que los humanos también podían llegar a competir. Todo era felicidad cuando de pronto la imagen comenzó a distorsionarse.

— ¡MOSHI MOSHI! —apareció sonriente y amistoso en su transmisión. Los espectadores se quedaron sin palabras ante el echo —Solo vengo a informarles que destruiré de nuevo sus naves— comentó sin dejar de sonreír y agitando la mano para despedirse —Koroshimatsu—luego presionó el botón y las pantallas del lugar explotaron.

_Kamui había sido el causante de todos los fracasos dentro de toda esa comunidad y se dirigía al planeta tierra. ¿Con que propósito?_

_._

_**CONTINUARÁ…**_

* * *

_..._

_Taisho-respeto hacia el capitán._

_Moshi moshi – saludo respetuoso/afectuoso._

_Koroshimatsu- te mataré o los mataré. Es una frase típica del personaje._

_Yato - significa conejo salvaje._


End file.
